I Need You For The First Time
by claudiamundie
Summary: Clary wakes up with a nightmare and Jace is there to comfort her. What if she suddenly grows up, and comes out with her boldness? A night with lemons and fluff3


**I Need You Now… For The First Time…**

**A/N: Hello! My name is Claudia and I'm new to all this fanfiction stuff… I hope you will read happily and enjoy my stories! This is a one shot TMI: Jace and Clary one shot… Thank you, Claud x x**

"Clary? Clary! Ow, shit, Clary! Clary wake up!" she woke up screaming, feeling tight grips on her wrists. "Jace? What time is it? Jesus, it's too early! Go away!" she spoke with an annoyed tone muffled in her pillow. "You're not going to sleep again, you'll wake up screaming again, come on up you get. You keep having bad dreams, is this to do with everything that happened with Sebastian? It's not your fault. Come here." Jace said softly, watching the tears trickle down her face. He could practically see the whole story happening again just by looking through her eyes. Clary wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and he kissed her hair, rocking her softly.

Suddenly she let go of Jace and looked into his eyes. "Clary? You okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded quickly and pounced onto Jace's chest pinning his shoulders down. His eyes widened at her sudden boldness and he raised an eyebrow. "Woah." He breathed. "Woah." She mirrored his words, running her hands through his hair. She kissed him deeply and started tugging at his shirt. He pulled away from her and whipped it off within a second and ran her fingers down his abs.

He pushed her down onto the bed and pulled her shirt over her head, and they both ran their hands over each other's body. She reached down for his trousers and Jace's hands held onto her wrists again. "Are you sure about this, Clary? If we go any further, I don't think I'll be able to stop." He whispered, panting with need. "Please Jace, please, I want you, I need you. I love you. Please make love to me. I need this." Clary whimpered. "Here baby, let me take the control over you." He whispered in her ear.

"You are so beautiful, such flawless, pale skin, these gorgeous locks hanging over your shoulders, you're perfect." He said, breathing heavily, hands running slowly over her body. He reached behind her body and unhooked her bra and cupped his hands gently over her breasts. "Look at you. You're beautiful, so beautiful." He crooned at her, suddenly being rewarded with a loud moan from Clary. He smirked, and kissed her, nibbling at the bottom of her lip.

Clary reached for his jeans again and this time, he let her unbutton them. He shook them off and reached for her pyjama shorts. He yanked them off and peppered her tummy with kisses. He made his fingers dance up and down the inside of her thighs, gently pulling down her underwear and admiring her. "So beautiful, so incredibly beautiful." He repeated again. After removing her underwear, he suddenly dove for her core, licking and sucking, with moans increasing louder and louder, escaping her mouth. She felt the ecstasy build up from the bottom of her tummy and blossom through herself, coursing quickly through her body, making her shake and quiver, her back arched across the bed. Her hands fisted through his hair pulling gently every time her waves of orgasm passed through her. "Jace… that was… oh god." She sighed contently. "I know Clary, I know." He smirked. "Jace, please, please, I need you. Please, I need you now."

"You never have to ask me twice Clary, never." He whispered to her. His hands ran over her naked, pale body again and he suddenly got up. "Jace?! What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asks, suddenly panicked, thinking she did something wrong. "I need to grab a condom from the drawer…" He said, embarrassed. She sat up and grabbed his wrist. "You won't need any. Birth control!" she said, grinning. "What? You're not joking?" he asks shocked. "Yep, you'll have to fight more than a million demons to get a baby in my tummy!" She giggled, winking at him.

Quickly, he spread her legs and removed his boxers and it sprung out. Clary wondered if it would actually fit, considering she'd never done this before. "Are you sure about this, beautiful?" He asked, checking one last time before he entered her. "Yes, please, please Jace." She was practically begging, desire dripping from her speech. He lined up his tip with her entrance.

"This might hurt, but I would never intentionally hurt you. Know this Clary. Know this." Jace murmured in her ear. "Yes, Jace, I know." She said quietly. "Please." She said again. As soon as Jace heard that one last "Please.", he entered her, gently but with quite some force. Clary moaned out loudly, through pain and pleasure with tears running down her eyes. She realised she had just lost her virginity to Jace, someone she loved very much.

"Oh God, Clary I am so sorry. Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Jesus Clary, you're so tight." Jace asked, panicking with worry. "Just a bit, please, I need you. Please move." She pleaded, desire rolling from her tongue. He moved in her pussy gently, then started added more force into it. Clary moaned loudly, Jace breathed heavily. Jace looked into the eyes of his beautiful girlfriend, admiring the pleasure that was radiating from her body right now. "Oh Jace, Jace, right there, right there, don't stop! Please don't stop, I'm so close, I'm gonna come!" she yelled, emphasizing each word. Jace was most surprised at how bold she had become and plunged his lips on hers and felt her core quiver and she moaned, gently growling from her release. Jace moaned back at her, loudly groaning at her tightness, losing control of his orgasm, he fell, putting his weight on Clary. They both lay panting, exhausted, wonderfully sated. "Thank you Jace, thank you for being my first. Thank you so much." She kissed him on his lips biting down hard. She let go of his lips and he said to her, gently, "No Clary, thank you. For being you. Just you. We should get some more sleep, before Maryse comes up and complains about how loud we are. There is no way we will have enough energy to train tomorrow, after tonight!" He smirked. "I love you. Sleep my beautiful."


End file.
